Verdad Oculta
by C.twilighter
Summary: ¿Que harías si te han traicionado? ¿Y la única persona a la cual al fin le abriste tu corazón es un príncipe? ¿Y tu no? ¿Y si nunca te lo dice? Quien sabe si solo te oculto eso o mucho más ¿Podrias perdonarlo, seguir como si nada pasara?/Humanos
1. Prefacio

Bella POV:

Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas como si de mis ojos lloviera, no sabía si eran de tristeza, de furia, o de todos los sentimientos juntos. Solo lloraba y me sentaba bien en estos momentos.

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste, Edward? –dije gritando desatando el sentimiento de furia que tenia dentro.

Edward solo se quedo callado mirándome con el arrepentimiento pintado en la cara.

-Yo… yo… perdón Bella. Yo te amo solo…-dijo tartamudeando

-No, ¡NO! no me digas que me amas por que no es cierto, Edward no te engañes y mucho menos, no me engañes a mí. –dije interrumpiéndolo.

Las lágrimas salían cada vez más seguido, mas espesas, más dolorosas.

-Es que no sabes lo difícil que ha sido esto. No sabes cómo es la otra vida y yo…

-Nunca me lo mostraste. Me engañaste siempre. —lo interrumpí de nuevo

-¡Yo no podía! No podía ir y simplemente decirte que era un príncipe por qué no sabría si me querrías enserio o no. Por eso lo hice.

-Bien, está bien eso para el primer mes talvez pero Edward llevamos como novios casi un año ¡Y nos íbamos a casar! ¡Estábamos a punto de casarnos! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas guardarte el secreto? ¿Cuándo tuviéramos un hijo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a vivir con una doble vida?—dije muy enojada.

Dolor, ahora no sentía más que dolor y furia. Pensó que yo iba a ir con el por su dinero por su titulo. Si eso pensaba de mi entonces no me conocía, entonces no me amaba.

-Yo… yo te lo iba a decir hoy.

¿Y creía que eso lo iba a arreglar todo? Me saque el pelo de la cara con furia.

-¡Has tenido un año, todo un puto año y hemos estado todo el día juntos!—dije agarrándome la cabeza con desesperación— ¡Te apuesto que si no me enteraba por este maldito diario no me hubiese enterado por tu boca tampoco!—dije agitando el diario que estaba en mis manos— ¡Pero igual me hubiese enterado!

-Bella por favor, por favor solo perdóname olvidemos esto. Sigamos como se suponía que teníamos que seguir—dijo tomando mi mano la cual yo zafé al instante.

-¿Enserio, Edward? ¿Enserio me estás diciendo que lo deje pasar? Me mentiste, Edward. Y estoy segura que no solo por esto. Me mentiste sobre toda tu vida, sobre quien eres y quien sabe sobre que más cosas. Pero si no se quién eres ahora, si no te conozco de verdad entonces no puedo estar contigo. Obviamente, la boda se cancela.

-Bella es solo un titulo, a mi no me importa ser príncipe o no, si quieres renuncio a ello, por ti haría eso y mucho más. Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo. –dijo con los ojos húmedos tomando de nuevo mi mano. Por alguna razón lo que dijo me molesto todavía más.

-¡YO NO QUIERO QUE RENUNCIES! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CULO SI RENUNCIAS O NO! Lo que me importa es que no me lo dijiste que a pesar de que sea un titulo es quien eres y me lo ocultaste. Solo déjame ir, Edward. Necesito pensar un poco que va a pasar ahora. Porque yo si te quiero y mucho, yo si te amo. ¿Pero siquiera tus padres saben que existo? No se estoy muy confundida. Esto me dolió enserio.

-Bien Bella. Por favor, piénsalo. Por favor, entiéndeme. Y Por favor, también entiende que te amo, eres la mujer que mas voy a amar en toda mi vida y siempre te he amado, no me importa si me perdonas o no. Mi corazón siempre va a ser tuyo. Siempre.

Me miro a los ojos. Con aquellos ojos verdes suyos que normalmente me derretirían y harían que cayera a sus pies. Pero esta vez era diferente. Mi sentimiento de dolor era muy grande y ni sus ojos ni mil rosas iban a hacer que este cambiara. Lo mire una vez más, mire el diario que tenía en mis manos con su foto. Y entonces abrace a Edward, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía mucho, mucho más, a modo de despedida, la cual yo sabía que iba a ser larga. Lo mire por última vez, mire el diario y lo arroje al piso. Me di la vuelta y me marche dejando todo, dejando el amor de mi vida y mi corazón con él.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece tampoco EDWARD! Jaja  
Este capitulo se lo dedico con mi amorrr a mi BFF Gaby M te amoo niña sin no haría nada. Juju  
Sin más preámbulos espero les gusteee! **_

**CAPITULO 1**

_Trinn…Trinn…Trinn_

Oh vamos solo unos minutos más…

_Trinn…Trinn…Trinn_

¡Urgh ya de acuerdo me levanto!

Otro día más. De nuevo la misma rutina. Enserio mi vida a los 25 años era muy monótona. Despertarme a las 8 de la mañana, bañarme, ir a trabajar, volver a mi apartamento, estar un rato con mis amigos, ver televisión, dormir. Y lo mismo al día siguiente.

Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la ducha. Me bañe con mi champú favorito de fresas y después me cambie. Me puse ropa de oficina, una falda y blusa con tacos. Y entonces me mire al espejo. ¿Esa de ahí era yo? Desde que había pasado mi rompimiento con la persona menos deseada yo había estado tan hundida como para siquiera levantarme de la cama. Pero entonces ahí estaba yo parada frente al espejo mirándome, viendo que ya no tenía unas enormes ojeras, o mi cara triste y totalmente dolida. Volvía a estar con mis amigos y ¡mírenme! movía una exitosa compañía. La verdad casi todo era gracias a mi papa, si no fuera por Charlie dándome el trabajo probablemente ahora seguiría en la cama llorando y con la ropa de hace un mes. Sonreí al espejo, la mejor sonrisa que podía dar porque la verdad si bien Charlie hizo que mi mente se mantuviera ocupada, el dolor dentro de mí seguía siendo demasiado grande. Sacudí la cabeza y baje para prepararme el desayuno. Salí del apartamento, fui al estacionamiento del edificio a sacar mi Mercedes Benz plateado oscuro. Amaba ese carro. Me dirigí a mi oficina.

Al entrar al gran edificio todos me saludaron yo solo sonreía y pasaba. Llegue al 5to piso donde estaba mi oficina. Ángela, mi secretaria me saludo.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, le recuerdo que tiene una reunión con el Sr. Cullen por la nueva casa. –dijo Ángela.

—Muchas gracias Ángela ¿A qué hora?—pregunte

—En dos horas

—¿Mi papa va a estar allí?—pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera sí.

—No, su padre salió del país. –dijo con pena en los ojos.

—¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?—pregunte confundida pero no asombrada

—Hace un par de días, pensé que él le había avisado.

—No, no lo hizo. Bien, gracias Ángela. –me voltee y fui a mi oficina.

Fui y me senté en mi muy cómodo sofá. Estaba trabajando cuando tocan la puerta tres veces.

—Adelante—dije

Mi mirada seguía enfocada en la computadora cuando escuche su estresante voz.

—Buenos días Bella, preciosa. –dijo Mike con su engreída sonrisa de niñito. Hay Dios, no lo soportaba ni un segundo más.

—Mike, si la pregunta que viene, no es de trabajo, será mejor que te largues—dije con tono cortante.

—Bueno venía a preguntarte, ya que mañana es viernes, ha salido esta nueva película y me preguntaba si querrías ir a verla conmigo.—dijo ya un poquito más nervioso.

Levante mi mirada de la computadora y lo mire con cara de "¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?" Pero entonces me pregunte ¿Enserio no quiero salir con él? Es decir, sí era una persona insoportable pero, ¿no quería salir con él? Hace mucho que no salía con nadie. Pero claro que no quiero ¡No después de lo que paso! Y NO, no es solo porque él fuera un engreído.

—Uhm… No puedo, este, voy a salir con mi novio. —Dije, esperando que me creyera.

—Bella, tu sabes que no tienes novio, el ultimo que tuviste t..

—Di una palabra más y mañana despertarás en el hospital con un montón de tubos conectados a máquinas que hacen ese estresante sonido que tanto odio—Dije entre dientes esperando que con eso saliera de mi oficina, pero no lo hizo.

—Bella tranquilizate, si sigues así nunca vas a tener otro novio, aunque — Su mirada se volvio ausente y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, como pareciendo meditar algo, luego empezo a acercarse a mi escritorio con una sonrisa sumamente engreída — Claro, yo podría ser la esepción, es obvio que yo no haría lo que él te hizo, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—Mike, largate de mi oficina, Ahora—Dije lo más cortante que pude. Urgh si no fuera porque yo no podía despedir a nadie y porque según mi padre "Mike era un buen chico e iba a ser muy útil para la empresa" ya lo hubiera despedido hace rato.

Las palabras de Mike hicieron eco en mi mente, era obvio que no lo había olvidado. No quería recordar esa epoca de mi vida, pero entonces ya era muy tarde. Empeze a recordar, y en esos recuerdos, estaba—muy marcado a decir verdad— lo que _él _me hizo

**Flashback:**

_¿Cuándo va a venir? Va una hora tarde, es mi cumpleaños y él es mi novio ¿No debería estar aquí?_

_Seguí esperando sentada, sola, en la mesa totalmente vacía del restaurante italiano al cual habíamos quedado que íbamos a ir por MI CUMPLEAÑOS. Pero no venía ¿Por qué se retrasaba tanto? _

_Volví a llamarlo por veinteava vez. Y de nuevo me mandaba para dejar un mensaje de voz. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Y yo estaba acá haciéndome la princesa y el estaba mal o herido o aun peor… No, no te alteres._

_-¿Ya va a ordenar?—me pregunto la camarera por enésima vez. La mire y tenía una cara de ¿Urgh COMO QUE MEJOR TE VAS LLENDO? _

_-Hmm… No, perdón creo que me voy a ir._

_-Oh. Bueno. Buenas noches._

_Salí del restaurante y me dirigí a mi casa en mi carcocha de auto, el chevrolet naranja, pero como sea lo amaba. Al llegar al apartamento estaba desesperada. Jacob no había dicho nada y ya llevaría como 2 horas de retraso. Definitivamente algo le había pasado. Lo llame un millón de veces más pero no contestaba. El peor cumpleaños sin duda._

_Entonces la pequeña luz intermitente por fin capto mi atención. Tenía un mensaje de voz.  
"Bella, perdón amor, soy Jacob, no creo que pueda ir, sé que es algo muy importante y lo llevamos planeando hace mucho pero el trabajo me tiene totalmente atascado hoy no voy a poder ir pero te juro que te voy a sorprende y recompensar esto. Te quiero."_

_La mandíbula casi se me cae de la sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Pero ¡Demonios! No me importa nada voy a pasar bien mi cumpleaños y la única manera de hacerlo es con él. _

_Baje al primer piso con la misma ropa me subí de nuevo a mi carro y fui directo a la oficina de Jacob. Subí por el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso y entonces llegue a su oficina. Llevaba esta gran sonrisa en la cara de idiota y sabía que todos se reirían de mí…si hubiera alguien en todo el edificio. Entonces algo en mi estomago me dijo que algo no estaba bien. _

_Llegue a la puerta de cristal_

_Y entonces lo que vi me golpeo y dolió más fuerte que como si me hubieran tirado un puñetazo un boxeador profesional en medio del pecho y me quitara todo el aire. _

_Jacob se estaba besando acaloradamente con Leah Clearwater, su secretaria, ambos estaban en el sillón de la oficina. _

_Me quede en shock y esa imagen se vino a mi cerebro y no la podía sacar. Entonces se vinieron todos mis momentos pasados con Jacob. Cuando íbamos a la playa, nuestro primer beso, cuando me pidió ser su novia y cuando simplemente éramos amigos y todo eso se había roto y terminado._

_-Ejem—dije_

_Ambos se separaron abruptamente y me miraron totalmente sorprendidos. La cara de Leah pasó de ser de sorpresa a una media sonrisa torcida totalmente maliciosa. En cambio Jacob me miraba con ojos sorprendidos y tristes. Patán._

_-Eh… Be…Be…Bella. –tartamudeo Jacob_

_Sentí las lágrimas llenándose en mis ojos pero parpadee fuertemente para que no salieran. No quería que me vieran llorar. Mire a Jacob y le dije:_

_-No me tienes que dar explicaciones. —y entonces toda mi tristeza paso a furia, sentía una ira increíblemente grande._

_-Yo Bella…_

_-¡No Jacob! Quédate con tus explicaciones, no me importa. Puedes quedarte con esta… ¡argh!—para no decirle una gran ofensa a una persona que se suponía alguna vez fue mi "amiga"._

_Me volteé lista para irme cuando una mano envolvió mi muñeca impidiéndome ir._

_-Bella… Lo siento tanto yo no quería esto… perdón yo siempre te ame. —dijo Jacob_

_-¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡No lo sientes y no me amas! Así que ahora solo déjame Jacob. Déjame ir. —dije las últimas palabras con voz rota._

_Y entonces una lagrima, solo una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos, resbalo por mi mejilla y cayó en la mano de Jacob. Sacudí mi brazo para zafarlo del agarre de Jacob. Me volteé y me fui._

**Fin del Flashback**

Me deshice de todos esos pensamientos sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Señorita Swan faltan veinte minutos para su reunión. —dijo Ángela por el intercomunicador.

-Bien. Gracias Ángela.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la oficina. Llegue al estacionamiento y saque mi mercedes. Llegue al lugar donde iba a ser la reunión. Y me llegaron mil mensajes al Blackberry. Uno de ellos era de mi papa. Iba caminando por el pasillo totalmente distraída mirando la pantalla del celular.

_Bella:  
Me preocupa que no me hayas llamado y mucho más sabiendo que estoy fuera del país. Deberías ser más responsable. Bueno espero que estés muy bien, acuérdate de la reunión que tienes hoy la vas a hacer muy bien. Confió en ti.  
Tú papa.  
Charlie._

¿HUH? Pero si él no me había dicho nada. Bueno es distraído y patoso, como yo.

_Papa, estoy bien espero que tu también estés bien. Ahora estoy yendo a la reunión perdón por no llamarte no sabía que no estabas aquí. Bueno te quiero.  
Bella._

Tecle todo tan rápido. Estaba tan distraída que no me daba cuenta de nada. Entonces se sintió un gran golpe y yo perdí el equilibrio, como de costumbre, vi la gravedad invertirse y estaba totalmente preparada para que mi cara choque contra el piso cuando mágicamente me quede levitando frente al piso.

Me levante como pude y murmure  
-Que carajos

No me daba cuenta de nada más. Mire al piso para recoger mi Blackberry y escuche un "Perdón" y otra mano se interpuso entre mi Blackberry y yo. Rozamos los dedos y la electricidad que se sintió fue increíble. Aparte mi mano y levante la vista.

Frente a mí se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con un poco de gracia pero no la expresaba directamente. Su cabello broncíneo y desordenado era el más sexy que jamás había visto en mi vida. Y su sonrisa torcida me hipnotizaba.

Creo que casi se me cae la boca cuando vi que tenía mi celular en su mano tendida hacia mí. Lo tome.

-Eh… gracias…-dije

-Edward Cullen—dijo tendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

_**PERDONN! Perdonn se que me demoree mucho y lo siento tanto pero bueno no hay excusas solo que estuve en exámenes y soy nueva en esto entonces no se organizar mi tiempo. Quiero agradecer a:  
Karlita the Cullen**_

_**Veroniica**_

_**Butterfly98**_

_**Anekka**_

_**LenaCullenSwan**_

_**Gracias por agregar a favoritos, alerts y mandar reviews se los agradesco demasiado la verdad me emocionan.**_

_**Los quiero. Manden reviewss**_

_**C**_


End file.
